<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Может быть чем захочешь by fandom Women 2020 (WTF_Women_2018), sige_vic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26087239">Может быть чем захочешь</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Women%202020'>fandom Women 2020 (WTF_Women_2018)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sige_vic/pseuds/sige_vic'>sige_vic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Драббломини высокого рейтинга 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Chocolate Box Treat, Don't copy to another site, F/F, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, First Time, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Post-Canon, Slice of Life with Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:47:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>649</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26087239</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Women%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sige_vic/pseuds/sige_vic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>«Это может быть чем захочешь», — говорит Мила.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mila Babicheva/Sara Crispino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Драббломини высокого рейтинга 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, Работы команды fandom Women 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Может быть чем захочешь</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/9823664">burning with desire for a kiss</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/claudine/pseuds/claudine">claudine</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Бета Danya-K</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Так и что мы делаем? — спрашивает Сара прерывающимся голосом. Мила толкается пальцем внутрь — скользит легко. Она прикусывает губу, розовый блеск слегка размазывается.</p><p>— Это может быть чем захочешь, — говорит она, не отрывая глаз от тяжело вздымающейся груди Сары. — Сара… Сними футболку. Я хочу посмотреть на тебя.</p><p>Сара расстегивает куртку, стаскивает футболку. Под ней только тоненький лифчик, сквозь кремовое кружево видны соски. Она стесняется, встряхивает волосами, чтобы они упали на плечи.</p><p>— Мне… — начинает она, глядя на Милу.</p><p>— Нет, оставь.</p><p>Мила с влажным звуком вытаскивает палец из Сары. Неужели она настолько мокрая? Сара смущенно елозит по простыне.</p><p>— Ты такая красивая, — говорит Мила. Приглядевшись, Сара замечает, что у Милы расширены зрачки. Сара нервно сглатывает. Это ее первый раз с девушкой — и вообще первый раз.</p><p>Мила целует сосок поверх кружева, поднимает взгляд.</p><p>— Нравится?</p><p>— Да, — отвечает Сара. Ткань немного царапается — это ведь новый лифчик. Мила накрывает грудь губами. От теплоты и влажности ее рта в сочетании с шершавостью кружева что-то сжимается в животе. От захлестнувшего возбуждения Сара стискивает бедра. Мила толкает ее, и она падает на постель.</p><p>— Мила…</p><p>Та улыбается и хитро на нее смотрит.</p><p>— Просто расслабься и получай удовольствие, котенок.</p><p>Она высвобождает грудь Сары из хлипкого лифчика, берет сосок в рот и засасывает.</p><p>У Сары не получается сдержать крик. Резкий звук собственного голоса в номере гостиницы пугает, и она пытается взять себя в руки. Но Мила слишком хороша в том, что делает, — очень сложно хранить молчание, когда тебя так и захлестывают ощущения.</p><p>Достигающие пика, когда Мила накрывает ртом ее клитор.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>— Так приятно, — сообщает Сара, когда они расслабленно лежат на кровати. Лучи закатного солнца падают на простыни, красиво рассеиваясь сквозь морозные узоры на окне.</p><p>— Приятно? — переспрашивает Мила, подняв брови. — Вот это сейчас обидно было.</p><p>Сара смеется.</p><p>— Я хотела сказать спасибо.</p><p>— Ладно, это уже получше. — Мила фыркает и улыбается. — Что тебе понравилось?</p><p>Вопрос слегка смущает Сару. Мила всегда такая прямолинейная. Хотя это-то в ней и здорово. Сара поворачивается лицом к Миле, подпирая рукой подбородок.</p><p>— Понравилось, когда ты меня лизнула. Мои соски, — уточняет она и слегка краснеет. Очень уж откровенно.</p><p>— Хм-м, — задумчиво тянет Мила. Удивительно сосредоточенно она относится к тому, что задумывалось чисто как секс. Дружеская рука помощи, так сказать. Из живота у Милы внезапно раздается громкое урчание — такое неуместное, что Сара заливисто хохочет.</p><p>— Одевайся — и пойдем поедим, я угощаю. Сейчас на Google Maps что-нибудь поищу.</p><p>— Сара Криспино, ты расплачиваешься со мной за секс едой?!</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>В итоге они оказываются в индийском местечке, в двадцати минутах ходьбы от Остравар-Арены. В самой Арене тоже есть ресторан, но для них там и так все это время готовили — и Саре надоело.</p><p>На улице прохладно, и Мила берет ее под руку.</p><p>— Холодно, — объясняет она безо всякой необходимости. Сара молча придвигается ближе.</p><p>В ресторанчике оказывается тепло, бирьяни с курицей и самоса приготовлены с душой. Вокруг тишина — толпа на ужин еще не набежала. Мила ест так, словно умирает с голоду. Специалист по правильному питанию бы, конечно, не одобрил, но, в конце-то концов, все соревнования у них позади, завтра только показательные.</p><p>Посиделки ничем не отличаются от обычных, и Сара чувствует облегчение. Она почему-то думала, что между ними что-то изменится — теперь, когда они знают друг друга с более интимной стороны. Но нет, с Милой просто, как и всегда, и шутит она по-прежнему колко. Георгий Попович встречается с новой дамой сердца, но его программа «Карабосс» по-прежнему уморительна. На столе тренькает телефон.</p><p><strong>Мики</strong> <em>:)</em><br/>
<em>Скоро увидимся!</em></p><p>Сара с натянутой улыбкой поднимает взгляд от сообщения.</p><p>— Мики? — спрашивает Мила.</p><p>— Угу. Напоминает про произвольную у мужчин. Как будто я бы забыла.</p><p>— Ну, он по-своему старается.</p><p>Вот и еще одна причина, по которой с Милой так просто. Она понимает их странную созависимость и не осуждает. Поэтому-то она с самого начала и предложила — с подругой проще. И Мики ни за что не догадается.</p><p>Сара вздыхает и быстро набирает ответ Мики. Они почти закончили с их еще-не-ужином.</p><p>— Ну что, пойдем? — предлагает Сара.</p><p>— Угу. Ух, ну я и наелась. — Мила поглаживает себя по животу, как беременная, и Сара смеется.</p><p>На обратном пути они держатся за руки.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>